Brian Holden
Firebringer |directed = |choreographed = |played = |LWL = Zack |AVPM = |AVPS = Remus Lupin |AVPSY = Remus Lupin Rubeus Hagrid Basilisk |MAMD = Flopsy |Starship = Junior Veeto Mosquito |HMB = Superman |Twisted = |Ani =Jar Jar "J.J" Binks Admiral Motti bartender |TTO = |Firebringer = Smelly Balls |website = |twitter = twitter.com/brian_holden |insta = https://www.instagram.com/brian.holden/}} Brian Holden is a current member of Team StarKid. His nickname is Brolden or B-Hole (by Lauren Lopez during the Apocalyptour). He was born in Traverse City, Michigan, on August 27, 1985. He is 5' 8" (173cm). He used to work as an ice cream server at a Disney restaurant. He married Meredith Stepien, a fellow starkid, on August 10th, 2019 He is not only an actor, but also a writer, and director.' * '''''Little White Lie 'Brian plays the role of Zack in Little White Lie. Zack runs the Battle of the Bands competition each year at the school. Initially Zack denies sibling duo Sami and Duder Reese, Reese's Pieces, entry into the competition. However, after prompting from Tanya Fremont, lead singer of musical group The Hot Girls, he allows them to enter. After the performance at Battle of the Bands he proposes to Reese's Pieces, now known as Little White Lie, that he become their manager. He then proceeds to make t-shirts, CDs, and other merchandise for the band. * '''''Me And My Dick 'Brian plays the role of Flopsy in Me And My Dick ''(MAMD). He is the vagina of Vanessa and best friends with Tiffany's vagina, the Old Snatch. Flopsy and the Old Snatch discuss how it feels to be a vagina that always has dicks in them. The Old Snatch talks about how she always has so many different ones that she is ready to go. Flopsy states that having one dick is just has bad; she compares it to an old shoe in how "it starts to stink and then there's holes, and they don't fit the way they used to" ("Ready To Go"). Flopsy has a pretty pessimistic view on being a vagina that has to always deal with dicks. However, at the end of the musical when Vanessa gets back together with her ex-boyfriend Rick, Flopsy is overjoyed at the fact that she is reunited with Rick's dick. * '''A Very Potter Sequel Brian plays the role of Remus Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. He is an old friend of James and Lily Potter, the deceased parents of one of his students, Harry Potter. Throughout the musical he acts as both a friend to Harry and a very comedic character. One fan favorite scene in the musical is when he breaks up some kids who are telling Hermione Granger that she can't draw through song ("Hermione Can't Draw"). However, his plan backfires once he says the song isn't even that good. The children turn on him and state that he couldn't come up with a better song. They change the lyrics of the song to "Lupin can't sing." Eventually he doesn't like the song so he restates that Hermione can't draw and the kids turn the song back on her. * Starship Brian plays the role of Junior in this production. Junior is the son of the leader of the Galactic League of Extraterrestrial Exploration (GLEE). He is important in carrying out his father's evil plan. He adds Mega-Girl, a robot, to a team of Starship Rangers that are exploring an alien planet. His plan is to use the bugs to create an army back on Earth, so he uses Mega-Girl to try and destroy the Rangers. * Holy Musical B@man Brian plays the role of Superman in Holy Musical B@man. From the very beginning of the musical he has a rivalry with Batman over who is the better superhero. They constantly argue throughout the musical and their rivalry reaches a climax when Batman realizes that Superman's weakness is kryptonite. Batman decides to use this against him in a showdown that takes place during the performance of "Be the Man." * A Very Potter Senior Year Brian reprises his role of Lupin in this as well as takes on the role of Rubeus Hagrid, the Keeper of the Grounds at Hogwarts. As Hagrid, he gives advice to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As Lupin, he appears to Harry when he finds the resurrection stone. He appears alongside Harry's parents as well as his childhood friends, James and Lily Potter, as well as their friend Sirius Black and Harry's old schoolmate and Lily's new husband, Cedric Diggory. All are deceased and appear to Harry when he needs their help the most. * ANI: A Parody Brian plays one of the workers on the Death Star in this production as well as Jar Jar Binks, "JJ," an old friend of the main character Ani. Since Ani left to become Darth Vader, JJ has taken to drinking. Just before Ani knocks on his door to ask for help in the Boonta Eve, JJ is getting ready to hang himself. But when Ani comes back looking for his friend, he is overjoyed and makes a comeback. * Firebringer Brian plays the role of Smelly Balls in Firebringer. He is a member of the tribe under the leadership of Jemilla. Smelly Balls is a character who believes that every night he scares away the sun by screaming at him. Is he...The Latte Hotte? Category:Cast